


Forgive Me What I've Done

by Moira_Darling



Series: Willem Karg Music Videos [1]
Category: Alias (TV), Burn Notice
Genre: Character Development, Depression, Family Dynamics, Gen, Headcanon, PTSD, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: Music video for karg's life, how his habit of sacrificing himself to save his family hurts them - how his depression hurts them.





	Forgive Me What I've Done




End file.
